


A Name

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John come across the Sherlock Holmes pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/22329951244/its-been-difficult-settling-back-into-their-old).

It’s been difficult settling back into their old routine since Sherlock came back into John’s life. John is trying his best to let things go back to the way they had been - but the hole Sherlock left behind has had three years to close up and scab over. There is scar tissue in the way, a new life that John has built from the chaos Sherlock left behind. Time didn’t stop once Sherlock disappeared. He can’t turn back the clock for him.

What he can do is let Sherlock settle into his new life. Sherlock moves into his old room in Baker Street and they get back to squabbling over cases and chores. But John has his own surgery to manage now, and he has new friends, and he has so much more than he used to. When they first met, John needed saving. He doesn’t need that any more.

He just needs Sherlock to be his friend.

Out for a drink, they talk and Sherlock observes and deduces and it feels almost like old time - until, walking home, Sherlock comes to a stand-still. “What,” he asks, “is that?”

John follows his gaze across the road to the pub squatting on the corner of the street. Inside the windows, John can see groups of laughing friends gathered around the tables, but he already knows this pub. He knows that it isn’t the people that have attracted Sherlock’s attention. It’s the name.

“Ah, yeah,” he says awkwardly. “It was while you were ‘dead’. A show of support, I guess.”

“They named a pub after me.” Sherlock doesn’t seem to know quite how to respond to that.

John can only shrug. By his sides, his hands are in tight fists. “I suppose I wasn’t the only one who missed you,” he says.

He can feel Sherlock’s sharp, attentive gaze on the side of his face, and he knows that there are so many apologies waiting to be said, so many explanations waiting to be shared. John has no time for them.

“Do you want a drink, then?” he suggests, already crossing the road. “I bet they have to give a free pint to their namesake. It’s in the rules.”

Sherlock takes a few moments to follow him. “I think you overestimate the kindness of publicans,” he says.

“We’ll see,” John answers all the same, holding the door open for him.

As it turns out, John is right. Sherlock’s name holds a lot more weight than it used to.


End file.
